Central Command System
Similar to the Universal Station, Zarkon's Central Command System consists of both artificial and naturally occurring structures. Located at the heart of the Galra Empire, it serves as Zarkon's headquarters, a shipping destination for refined Quintessence, and is home to the majority of the Empire’s fleets. So far, the system seems to contain: * Three planets, at least two of which are gas giants, one of which has a moon. * Four stellar megastructures (Niven Rings), with the outermost pair passing through said planets. One of the gas giants also appears to have an artificial ring. * A superstation forming the core of the system. * A solar barrier capable of encasing the entire system and defending it from attack. Notes * For a sense of scale, the smallest gas giant in the Earth's solar system is Neptune, with a diameter of 30,599 miles, vs. Earth with a diameter of 7,918 miles (approximately 3.86 times the size). * While they’re not traditional Niven rings, the scale of the artificial structures in Zarkon's Central Command is still mind-boggling. Their construction would place the Galra Empire at the low end of a Type-II civilization on the Kardashev scale. The recent development of the ability to extract Quintessence wholesale from entire planets bumps them even higher. * If it's a Command Solar System, where's the star? Gallery 9. Display of Zarkon's central command - core station.png|Diagram of Zarkon's main ship. 41. Zarkon's central command - core station.png|And you thought Terok Nor was imposing... 61. Command system gas planet with ring thru it.png|The gas giant Team Voltron plans to warp into. 64. Closeup of gas giant in command system.png|If it's a gas giant, where are those structures anchored? 67. Another view of the command system.png 68. Command ship engaging solar barrier.png|Engaging the solar barrier. 98. These guys knew we were coming.png|The Zerg rush begins. 99. Zerg rush begins.png|Galra fighters launching from one of the rings. 102. Zarkon's ship sucking in Black Lion.png|Zarkon's main ship pulls in the Black Lion. 120. Black Lion almost there.png|One would think they'd be faster at it. 141. Shiro clinging to hull of ship.png|Shiro clings to one of the main ship's pylons. 154d. I'll need to go thru the ship 5.png|For something so big, Zarkon's main ship has a pretty thin hull... 164. Red Lion about to wreck Zarkon's plans.png|View from inside the main ship. 166. Zarkon's ship with Black Lion purple speck crashing it.png 194. Shiro in Galra shuttle bay.png|Galra shuttle bay. 255. Zarkon doesn't care about collateral damage.png|Zarkon gives zero ----s about collateral damage. 256. There goes the neighborhood.png|There goes the neighborhood. 264. Red Lion floating near Central Command station.png 281. Red's railgun hits the ring.png|Red Lion's railgun takes its turn. 282. Red's railgun is better than Zarkon's.png|And makes Zarkon's look like a potato gun. 303. Control center for Zarkon's command system.png|Control room for the solar barrier. 305. Thace looking up at Command system map.png|Thace looking up at map of the Command System. 306. Castle vs Zarkon's command ship.png 308. Zarkon's command system.png S2E04.343. Zarkon's ship zooms in from nowhere.png|One can run from Zarkon - but apparently hiding for any length of time is another matter... S2E05.25. Zarkon's ship surrounded by fighter swarms.png S2E05.151. Castle size vs Zarkon central command ship WHOA.png S2E05.206. Zarkon's command ship above the storm.png S2E05.208. Zarkon sends out the zerg rush again.png S2E05.255. Castleship goes pew pew.png S2E05.315. Zarkon's ship misses the Castle.png S2E09.64. Meanwhile Zarkon parks himself above hell.png S2E12.17. Zarkon's command ship again (large).png S2E12.119. And here comes big momma ship.png S2E12.309. Castleship and teludav.png S2E12.346a. Slow moving teludav is finally in position 2.png S2E12.348. Teludav opening a wormhole.png S2E12.364. Zarkon's ship making a grand exit.png|Yikes. They’ve gone so far the universe has red-shifted. S2E13.324. Zarkon's ship without power.png|Clap off. Clap on. Clap on clap off, the clapper! S5E05.60. Castleship returns to the now-friendly belly of the beast.png S5E05.64. Castleship docked in Central Command Center bay.png S5E05.67. Central hall inside the Central Command Center.png S5E05.154. What is this place.png|Haggar’s lair. S5E05.160. There may be something in here.png|Haggar’s collection of weird things. Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:planets